fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Honos Mayonaka
}} Honos Mayonaka (クラークケント, Kurāku Kento) renowned worldwide as The Hero (ヒーロー, Hīrō) is one of the , and recognized as one the Four Gods of Ishgar. Born a slave to the , he was treated as sub-creature and experienced the true horrors of society. During Slave Revolt of X776, Honos was taken by a Dark Mage whose goal was to discover the roots of Honos' stregnth. Inevitably escaping from the crazed man's clutches, Honos decided that he'd take on Earth Land's greatest threats. Over the years he'd gain praise for his unique magic: , and adopt the alias Superman (スーパ人, Supahito). In more recent years, he'd join the Independent Guild, , in order to shut down and defeat the Legendary . After only months of travel, Honos would realized that the Crime Sorcière was not for him seeing how the other members of Crime Sorcière sought redemption, while he had committed no crime. He'd eventually join the Magic Council, where the offered him a job as the continent's safeguard. Being called the Saviour of this World (この世の救世主, Kono Yo no Kyūseishu) by the , Honos strives to defeat all enemies who dare to harm Earth Land and its citizens. Appearance "Built like a tank, stronger than steel, more noticeable than a mountain, Honos is a man whose appearance says it all." Honos stands along with the tallest of Mages of Earthland, a height in which he believes is acceptable for his technique, confidence, and demeanor. Standing above everyone else in Fiore, the Human Mountain is about two hundred five centimeters or six feet eight inches. Yet his height is not the only thing that leaves people in awe. His mass and weight is what truly catches people off guard. Initially being a scrawny little bald kid who had no muscle, Honos is now a man who bears more muscle than the . While physical strength is rarely ever focused in a Mage's arsenal, Honos has earned himself the title of Strongest Man in the World, weighing in at about three hundred fifty five pounds of raw pure muscles. While Honos has never met either of his parents, he supposedly looks like his father. Scrawny is one word that could describe Honos’ physical appearance as a child. Being a boy who was a slave of a harsh system, he unfortunately practiced abstinence. While this did strengthen him mentally, his physical well-being did take a toll. Other than his unhealthy skinniness, the seal placed by the Dark mages after his outbreak, still covered most of his body at this point. Unlike other slaves though, his attire was neat. Instead of wearing rags and ripped cloth, he wore robes. Other Slaves hated him for wearing this attire, but he stated this is the only token of his life prior to the Tower of Heaven. He did not like to wear his shoes, but most of his jobs required use of his feet so they were necessary. Honos would be extremely surprised at the point he hit puperty. The moment Honos hit puperty everything began to change. Honos would slowly transform from that small adorable scrawny little kid to a muscular young man. After his tribe was destroyed, and he was determined to become a slayer of all evil, Honos decided that he needed to prepare himself physically. Everyday he'd build up his physical strength by doing push-ups, lifting weights, squats, sit-ups etc. His determination to become stronger would inevitably lead to his hunger. Suddenly he'd be eating a sleeping a lot more. As time continued to go on he'd begin to crow. It seemed like he grew an inch every month. But height was not the only difference, his muscle mass would develop parallel to it. He unknowingly tapped into his Giant blood. He'd go from 5'0" to 6'0" within a year and gain over 75 pounds of muscle within the same time frame. His dedication to become stronger was a key part, but without his Giant DNA. Within the following three years he'd become the man he is today. During his years of training to become the fighter of evil, Honos would be exposed to a lot of human nonsense. One of these ideals included the revolutionary transformation of a superhero. Honos believed that the ideals of a superhero embodied everything he wanted to become. So after that point, Honos was determined to become a Superhero. This included even a hero's attire. It took Honos several months to decide what colors his superhero uniform was going to be. After deciding on the Yellow, White, and Red combination, the next step was to decide how it'll appear. This phase took a lot of time, drawing up thousands of designs until he found the perfect one — which lead to the creation of his many other suits. Inevitably, after discussion with the other members of Crime Sorcière, he would chose the tight look. As time went on addition of gloves, boots and a fancy belt were made. But what finalized his superhero attire was the white cape. The white cape would bare magic qualities similar to the scarf of Natsu Dragneel. Honos would eventually take on the name Superman. Honos has several noticeable traits other than his astonishing height and mass. The most noticeable trait and the one he's been labeled with since he was a child is his bald head. A shiny, hairless, bald head, something that some idolize, while other mock. He's supposedly has had a bald head since he was born and has been unable to grow hair on his scalp since. While many consider this a joke, other have speculated that because of his lack of gates the constant exposure leads to the lead of hair in area where the gates are present. This could be why he is able to grow hair on his armpits and face, but not his scalp nor chest. Another notable characteristic is his superhero attire and sometimes really dull face. Being a master manipulator of the Requip magic, Honos has many other appearance. He takes on the attire of hundreds of different suits that grant him various different magics. Unlike his Superman suit, these suits make it very hard for those to identify him. After his left the Crime Sorcière, he'd go under the alias of Superman and would try to mask his appearance as much as possible. Due to the many variations of suits, throughout Earth land he has earned himself the name Hero. Personality "Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere." Many have stated that Honos has a strong sense of justice. He believes that everyone should strive to follow the norm of society and those who try to exit it to live a life of malice are scum. Since he was just a child, he had already believed in such an ideal. Born a slave to the Tower of Heaven, he was forced to work under Dark Mages to resurrect the Dark Magician. Right from the start, he was able to deduce who was right and who was wrong. Disgusted by the sight of abuse, he tried to unleash his anger and start a revolt with his overwhelming natural abilities. But he was quickly contained and his natural abilities were sealed up as a result. He'd despise that fact that he was unable to do anything, prior and during the revolt — albeit he was taken by a Dark Mage during the revolt. After his powers were released, he escaped from the clutches of the Dark Mage and was determined to take on all the chaos in the world. This ideal would be fueled by Superhero fiction, crime fighting super beings who destroyed the evil. The combination of pureness and justice would allow him to become the man he is today. While he is not ruthless, he has no toleration for evil and will dispose it if necessary. While he is unaware of it, he wishes for a utopian society where people can live in peace. He unknowingly strives for this everyday. Honos is very confident in his abilities. He believes there is no opponent he cannot face, no evil he cannot defeat, no malice he cannot relinquish. He is a master at various form of combat due to his many suits. From swordsmanship, to mixed martial arts, to long-distance melee, Honos feels that he is prepared for every and any situation. Being a natural battle instincts, he knows how to attack and when to. He believes he is the greatest superhero to ever live, which why he believes he should be called The Hero. Despite his unbelievable confidence in himself and his abilities, Honos rarely ever public displays it. In public he is very humble, and never brag of his powers. He'll often claim that that the villains are only getting weaker, not that he is stronger. He lives by a code of modesty, believing bragging would only bring down his reputation. While he does enjoy the fact that people praise and idolize who he is and what he is capable of, he'll never self-promote. This is a main reason why people around the world love him and evil despises him. He is the ideal person to follow. Honos is a pleasant person to be around. As a superhero, he must demonstrate all the positive qualities, and must act as model man for regular people. He is kind, not only removing evil from the world but also aiding people in anyway possible. His kindness radiates to others, almost forcing them to be kind as well. Being a nomad, he visits many places and people. While most people's first interpretation is that he is a little crazy — seeing how he walks around in a superhero costume all day. But after sometime people realize he is a real treat to be around. He is very easy to talk to and a master at creating conversation. When he is around kids, especially orphans, he shows them so his powers and plays with them as long as he can. He can be very childish. He'll act silly, sometimes even crazy. He enjoys amusing the children because no one ever amused him. One time he was playing timed Tag, and almost tripped searching for them. In times of grief, he'll give you his shoulder. In times of anger, he'll be your punching bag. His kindness reflects who is he and what he stand for. When he is fighting opponents who he believes are capable of change, he will often talk to them throughout the battle, trying to guide them to the right path. While Honos is the ideal man to follow, even he has his own flaws. Honos is easily bored. While helping people does maintain his boredom for sometime, he will inevitably get bored of the situation. When this happens he'll exhibit a dull face, free of all emotion. This face appears more often in battles than in real life situations. In battles that are with ignorant criminals who bear no real threat to him or society, he'll grow bored of the situation zoning out. Instead of simply ending the fight quickly and getting it over with, Honos will basically allow his opponent to believe they are winning, land a series of blows. But what is truly happening is the effect of the Superman suit. The more damage he takes the more power he increases. When the opponent thinks they've finally won, he'll hit them with a single One Punch. Many find this dull personality quite funny, believing it is an extension of his childish personality. Being a slave to the Tower of Heaven, Honos experienced malnourishment, a victim of continuous brutality, and he was part of forced labor. Even after his escape, Honos became a peacekeeper always dedicated to his work. No time in his life did Honos ever have a chance to be a kid. And because of this, Honos has yet to conquer many of his childish qualities. Being a child in a hero's body, Honos loves competition and hates to lose. Whether it be in a fight, a board game, or simply tag, he despises the thought of losing and is often called a sore loser. This was first demonstrated when he played a game of hide and seek without a bunch of kids and was unable to find them, which upset him greatly. It is often said that kids are one track minded, and every kid has a small case of ADHD. Honos is no different. He is very easily distracted, and is very forgetful. He will suddenly find himself doing many other tasks prior to completing the original task. Honos also has many dislikes when it comes to food and other things. While he hates to admit it, he hates vegetables and will turn his face away when they are put on his plate. But one thing that Honos despises are bugs, he will iteratively spend hours trying to kill a single bug. This was well depicted during a scene when he was gardening his plants. "Girls...Boys...I don't see the difference. One just has bigger lumps that the other."Honos has shown little interest in sexual desires. Countless times he has proven to be oblivious when it comes to girls. While most girls do not find the tall bald hero very attractive, there have been a few cases where girls are interested in him. During these rare scenarios, Honos makes no attempt to seduce or even flirt with any of the girls. Many have refer to him as gay or being asexual even, but this is a false conclusion. It is once again his childish personality kicking in. Just like most young kids, Honos has no relative interest in the ideals of sex, or lust. He is "pure". Many question how pure a man who fight crime all day could be but he there is no supporting proof to this claim. When Honos is asked if he wants to have a girlfriend he often states that he does, he many - referring to all of his female friends. Honos has mentioned the idea of having kids later in his life but many speculate that he doesn't even know how to produce a child. He is often recognized as a knucklehead using outrageous tactics in battle but what few know he is also relatively smart. His strategies are developed based on his physical and magical prowess which is why to most it would seem out of context. Honos is a very fast learner as well. Once his suits are crafted, he quickly adapts to their abilities and how to use each and every one of them appropriately. Calling him a combat genius would probably be the best way to describe him. Mastering various fighting techniques along with various magics through his suits, he is knowledgeable in countless forms and well aware of their weaknesses. While it isn't discussed or displayed often, Honos is very creative and innovative. He has crafted if not the best arsenal of suits and weapons the world has ever seen. Each suit bearing different types of skills and enhancements. Being his humble self, he'll never brag about his ability to create and fix things. Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Suits Weapons Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess *'Colossal Strength': There are several components one must possess to be skilled in combat. One of them is strength. Without strength, one will be forced to fight through long distance, and always be in the shadow of others because of it. Many believe strength is the most important tool of combat. whether one is a swordsman, sniper, or martial artists, strength plays a crucial role. Luckily, Honos is renowned worldwide for his unrivalled strength. A product of merging Giant and Human DNA, even as a child Honos had massive strength. In the Tower of Heaven, he main task was to lift heavy objects. But once head the silent revolt, the Dark Mages sealed away his legendary strength. After the main revolt lead by Jellal and Erza, a Dark Mage Scientist would take and experiment on Honos. What the Mage did is still unknown today but, few weeks later Honos escaped from his lab. Determined to fight all evil, he began to train everyday. Lifting weights, doing thousands of push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, squats, Honos resolves to gather the strength was impeccable. Initially it did not appear as if anything changed, but when he hit puberty the training would show. Honos would increase in height and muscle mass. His strength would go from mediocre combat mage, to a giant's fury. He'd bypass the brain's restriction to gain one hundred percent use of his muscles instead of the twenty percent norm. Yet he would not let up, superior to most was not something he could settle with. Honos needed to be the strongest man to ever walk on the face of Earth Land. His physical capabilities earned him the title of Superman. According to Honos, even today he never stops training, claiming that the lacrima in his belt increases the the amount of weight the suit has without changing the fabric. He can turn off this effect while in battle though. Besides his natural strength, Honos possesses master Ethernano control which he can focus into his muscles, known as . This multiplies his strength. When this happens a single punch can lead to tremors. He believes that he can even deal fatal damage to a dragon with the physical prowess he possesses. Those these speculations are unconfirmed. *'Immense Durability and Endurance': When one thinks of durable Mages they think of Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, all these are example of beings who are able to continue to fight even when they have passed their limit. For any strong fighter durability is crucial, without you will not last. You gotta have a high tolerance for pain, some say to even enjoy it. But other say best way to cope with pain is to not feel it. Being a slave of the Tower of Heaven, Honos experienced great pain and anguish. As the brat who tried to revolt by himself, Honos would be used as an example being beaten several times everyday. But as the expression states, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Indeed it did. Similar to Erza, Honos no longer acknowledges pain dealt stating that it is nothing that compares to what he's gone through. But while neglecting the pain is not an issue, neither is actually getting hurt. More times than once, Mages and Dark Mages alike have commented on his outrageous physique. His body is like steel, punching it is like punching a wall of thick steel. Only Grandmasters in hand to hand combat have a chance in dealing significant damage - without the assistance of magic. From his muscles to his bones he is as durable as they come. His physical prowess is equally shown by his resilience. Cuts nor fatal wounds seem to phase him during combat. When he enters his dull state, opponents have a chance to land series of attacks. Rarely do any of these attacks ever seems to phase him, due to the fact he ends the fight when he regain consciousness. **'Damage Resistance': One of his one most powerful suits is the one you cannot see. Honos is a master manipulator of his ethernano, and with it he is able to create a full body suit of armor that protects him from attacks. With it, he no longer needs to be defensive for the armor is very durable. Only those of equal or superior magical force can penetrate this armor. While this armor is active it does not appear to be tangible. The armor is so thin, that to most it would appear as if they are punch or slicing their opponent when they truly aren't. This defense mechanism is compared to the spell . **'Will of Fire': In order to fight one must have the will to do so. One's will is probably their greatest asset. With it no matter how weak, how tired, how angry, no matter the emotion or sensation they are going through, they will continue to fight until the end. Many are stated to have very strong and powerful wills, but Honos has what is known as a Hero's will. He calls it the Will of Fire. Basically Honos is fueled by the Will to protect others, and to do that he must never lose or give up. He often claims that it is an eternal flame that will never blow out. As long as their are people in this world to protect, the Will of Fire will shine bright. While his will is essentially supported by an outside source, his will prevents himself from actually dying. He often states, "What will the do without its protector" to encourage himself. His will is the will of millions of people, which is why it's so powerful. *'Supernatural Speed and Agility': Speed is often forgotten when one increases in strength, but to be truly powerful one must have a combination of both strength and speed. Without the other, one can never be truly strong. While he was increasing his strength, Honos made an effort to hone his skills in the form of speed. His movements are quick and decisive. Many mages have often stated that he is near impossible to keep to track without enhanced perception. But this speed could not have been attained without inhumane training. The same method he uses to increase his strength he uses to increase his speed. His Superman suit possesses a lacrima regulator that allows him to increase the weight of the suit without affecting the fabric. With it, he can increase its weight to train. He's been training like this for more than three years now. And he removes the weight restrictions, his speed easily matches any skilled user of the High Speed spell. His high level speed plays a crucial role in his Ways of Combat, whether it be hand to hand combat or weapons expert. But what he rarely displays is his mastery of his . This grants him the ability to switch places with anything he can visually see. This allows him to quickly teleport to locations without opponent even noticing. This does not only grant him offensive capabilities but defensive as well. He uses this technique in very clever and mischievous ways. Honos is also very flexible and agile. He believe in order to be a successful fighter one must be limber. His movements are swift and quick. Depending on which style he is fighting with at the moment, he is very skilled at it. **'Afterimage': As Honos' speed slowly developed throughout the years, he began to develop unique techniques that would support him in battle. So far, the only shown technique is the afterimage. The Afterimage grant Honos the ability to leave a false image of himself by travelling at immense speeds and leaving remnants of his ethernano. The image will appear to be identical at first but within the timeframe of a few seconds the image will fade and then disappear. In most cases, he uses to dodge incoming attacks and get behind his opponent to perform a counterattack, but it isn't limited to just that as he can also use to confuse enemies. It can be used to distract the enemy, giving him a chance to perform the actual attack. Many often confuse this with *'Heighten Reflexes and Perception': Being a fighter requires a lot of hard work and dedication, but some part of being a fighter means you gotta have some natural skill. The most naturally proficient fighters all have what is known as a sixth sense. This sixth sense grants is like instinct to an animal, it's very powerful. One can develop this through years of combat, but one's sixth sense is at its pinnacle when it is naturally achieved. Honos was born with this natural instinct. This ability grants him undescribable urges that alarm him when enemies are nearby, attacking, or fleeing the scene. This powerful skill is one that should not be underestimated but also should not be overpraised. It can easily be outmatched with blazing speed. But when this natural instinct is complemented with enhanced reflexes the user reaches a perception that is beyond belief. Honos has spent years increasing his reflexes to the point where he can even track and react to speed that is supposedly equivalent to the speed of sound. His reflexes allow him to easily dodge and counter his opponent's short and long distance attacks. He has proven to be able to dodge punches from point blank, bullets from Gun Magic, and even a strike of God Lighting Slayer Magic. His ability perceive fast attacks is well complimented by his ability to instantaneously teleport by switching places with objects, people, or things. These two thing make him impossible to touch when he want to be. Honos also has enhanced sensations, possessing a keen sense of sight smell and hearing. *'Keen Intellect': Intellect takes many shapes and sizes. One can be Statistically Intellectual, Socially Intellectual, but Honos is a rare type intellectual, he possesses extreme combat intellect. This means Honos has a great understanding of various forms of combats, how they are used, their strength and weaknesses and so much more. This first started as natural fighting proficiency, but as he decided to become a Superhero he realized he needed to enlighten himself on the forms of magic and other combat styles to protect himself and others. This intellect grants him a great advantage over his opponents, which allows him to accurately deduce which would be the best form of attack to defeat them. The combination of his many suits along with his combat intellect makes him very difficult to defeat. Honos sometimes uses very weird and unnatural strategies. His most uncommon and often confused strategy is the Punching bag strategy. In order to win the fight in a single punch, he will deactivate all suit except for his Superman suit, with it he is able to take in and store all the damage obtained. By allowing himself to be hit he is not only burning out his opponent's Ethernano but also increasing his own physical capabilities. This is a strategy that would be considered suicide to most, but brilliant when it actually succeeds. This is one the many unorthodox strategies he has developed. Ways of Combat Eiyūpō ' ' (英雄, ''Hero Arts): Eiyūpō is a unique set combat skills that do not involve any magic. Rather than using Ethernano as a source of power, this form of combat focuses on the user's body. Hachiman invented these skills in order to continue to fight even if he is out of magic and all his suits are ineffective. Honos believes that in order to become a hero, one must be able to use these skills in combat in order to face any and every foe. In order to acquire these skills one must have a Hero's Body. This means, in order to use these techniques to their fullest, one must possess incredible speed, strength, endurance, durability, and intellect. Without these traits the user will never be able to maximize the true potential of this style. Besides the prerequisites, mastering the arts can take several years to truly master. While mastery duration do vary, the shortest time period of mastering these rare arts is three years which was established by the inventor himself - Honos. This takes so long to master due to the fact this fighting style is broken down into five different categories. The first is unarmed combat or Hibusō. This translates to Hand to Hand combat, which generally means fighting opponents without any form of armor or equipment. Second is Hagigei or sword techniques. This means the user must proficient in combat wielding a sword, saber, or dagger. Third is Gosen or Staff techniques. This enables the user the ability to wield a bow or staff in battle. Fourth is Nage or throwing techniques. This allows the a rare proficiency of targeting with tossable weapons and launching them precisely at them. Finally, the last art is Giman or deception. This grants the user the ability to deceive and acquire information or knowledge from a target discreetly, amongst other things. These five arts are what Honos believes art the most popular forms of not magical combat. He did not want to include gun manipulation due to the fact no good can ever come from those evil weapons. While this style is meant for non-magical usage, with enough Ethernano control the user is able to use Magic along with it. Eiyūpō is praised as one of the most complex fighting styles today. *'Hibusō': Hibusō is the art of hand to hand combat. Hachiman, a master of Hibusō, would be considered a Grandmaster at hand combat. Very few exhibit as much control over their movements as much Honos. His desire to be the greatest hero he can be has allowed him to succeed in many fields of combat - especially this one. His physical capabilities, specifically his stregnth and speed, have allowed him to strike down his opponents with relative ease. His stregnth allows him to be versatile. Striking down his opponents with a kick, punch, or even a slap. Earning himself the title, Strongest Man Alive, Honos often lives up to it defeating his opponents in a single blow. His speed also plays a crucial role. Speed grants Honos the element of surprise. With it, he is able to quickly find a weak point in his opponent's defense and strike it. The combination allows for the Hibusō style to be truly deadly. The style is most centered around powerful strikes whether it be kicks, punches, headputs, etc, in order to physically damage his opponent. While most of these attacks do any actual skill in fighting, when and how to use it is what really defines the style. By deciding which combinations of techniques would fit best for the fight, Honos must strategically analyze his opponents. In later months, Honos realized he could combine this non-magic fighting style with ethernano in order to produce a deadly result. But what really enhances his style is when his Superman suit is charged up, allowing him a guarantee victory, when fully charged. **'Justice Fist' (正義の拳, Seigi no ken): A fist that represents justice, extinguishing all evils that come his way. Justice fist is Honos' most used technique. To most, it would simply appear as a regular punch targeting his opponents. But it is far more complex than just a basic punch. By focusing his strength into his fist along with gathering momentum, Honos sends a punishing blow to the designated region. The amount of damage dealt to the target varies on the amount of strengths he puts into it, speed gathered, and the amount of magic put into it. The most basic variation could easily know a person out, even breaking some bones. His strongest non-magic variation could leave a hole in his target. By focusing his own ethernano into his fist he is able to increase the amount of power into his fist. When he is wearing his Superman suit, his physical abilities increase as more damage is dealt to him. When his suit is "fully charged", Honos' strength increases exponentially, ending the fight with that punch in most cases. He has used this technique with other suits though, enhancing the effects with the suits specific magic types such as fire, lighting, light, lava, etc. **'Justice Fist Barrage' (正義の拳弾幕, Seigi no ken Danmaku): When one isn't enough, try to take over a hundred consecutive Justice fists at an extreme rate. This is one Honos' strongest techniques. It includes the strength and magnitude of the Justice along with speed and repetition. The results are truly mind blowing. To master this technique one's strength and speed must be proportional to one another to allow for the consecutive attacks. Maintaining the correct amount of speed and strength is incredibly difficult and trying to use the technique without complete mastery could lead to broken bones and pulled muscles. Luckily, Honos, its creator, has mastered the technique to its greatest extent. Combining his unrivalled strength with his enhanced speed would be superior to any other user of the technique. To most it just looks a like a series of punches but Honos' variation is different. Honos' variation appears as if he had hundreds of hand flying at his opponent coming down with colossal strength. These rapid punches overwhelm his opponents, unable to block such a massive attack. These punches could lead to someone’s total defeat depending on how durable they are and how much power and speed Honos put into it. **'Death Penalty': Magical Abilities Trivia Quotes * Category:Character Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Protagonist Category:Four Gods of Ishgar Category:Mage